Drinks
by hobbitberry
Summary: Stein gave the young man a warning look before turning back to where he was greeting Lord Death, the two of them each sneaking a glance towards the young couple. Kid shuddered slightly at the thought of what might happen should Stein find out about Kid's rendezvous in the classroom with Ana the previous day.


**I've been slacking. Apologies. **

**Day #4: Drinks**

* * *

"How do I look?"

Kid smiled at Ana, who was gently twirling her teal dress as she stood next to her father., her gold accessories sparkling and her hair worn straight, making it appear longer than he had ever seen it. His eyes travelled down her bare legs to her golden heels. Something about the shoes she wore drove him mad, but he cleared his throat and gently kissed her fingers. "Lovely, Miss Stein."

Stein gave the young man a warning look before turning back to where he was greeting Lord Death, the two of them each sneaking a glance towards the young couple.

Kid shuddered slightly at the thought of what might happen should Stein find out about Kid's rendezvous in the classroom with Ana the previous day.

"Is there a bar?" Ana asked him, tucking her golden clutch under her arm and looping her free arm through his.

"A bar?" Kid looked at her curiously as he led her carefully through the crowd. "For drinks?"

"Yes." She laughed merrily, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "What other type of bar would I be searching for?"

"It's over here." He led her past where Black*Star was stuffing his face full of food and where Maka was chatting happily with Liz and Patty. Ana smiled at them, somewhat shyly as they greeted her.

"Thank you." Ana's green eyes swept over Kid with something he couldn't identify, but he briefly thought about shoving her against the bar and taking her right there.

"What will you have, Miss?" The bartender leaned over and smiled at her handsomely.

"Surprise me." Her red lips curved into a smile and she crossed her legs, her dress sliding up to reveal more of her pale thighs. "My friend here would like one as well."

"Of course." The man turned around and began to work quickly, Kid leaned against the bar next to Ana.

"You have a lovely home." Ana told him, looking around the mansion.

"Thanks." Kid's chest swelled with pride as he surveyed his perfectly symmetrical home.

"Hey Ana, Hey Kid." Maka approached them with a friendly smile, Soul tagging behind her.

"Hi Maka!" Ana accepted her martini from the bartender as the man handed a glass of scotch to Kid. "Take small sips of that." Ana told him softly as he swished the drink around the glass and sniffed it. She sipped her drink and smiled at the bartender. "It's fantastic thank you."

"Maka!"

Maka prickled as her father's voice rose over the crowd and he shoved his way through the students to her side.

"What, Dad?" She glared up at him to find him staring at Ana with a frightened expression.

"Hi, Mr. Death Scythe." She said with a small smile and a tilt of her head. "Don't worry, Daddy is busy talking to Lord Death right now."

"Poi-Ana, I didn't expect to see you here." Spirit rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I didn't know you were friends with my Maka."

"I'm not yours!" Maka growled.

"But Maka..."

"Your daughter is an amazing girl." Ana raised the stirrer of her drink and bit the olive off of it, her lips forming a little "o".

"She is." Spirit agreed.

"Spirit!?" Stein appeared almost out of nowhere and Ana tossed her head back and finished her drink, making a face as she swallowed the liquid.

"Ah, hello Professor Stein." Spirit shifted behind Maka and Soul, who was watching with an amused expression.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter?"

"Dad!" Maka looked at her father disgusted.

"No, Maka!" Ana grabbed the other girl's shoulder. "It wasn't like that."

"Listen to Ana." Spirit backed up.

"Daddy! Stop!" Ana placed a small hand on Stein's chest. "Not in Lord Death's house."

"Fine." Stein huffed and hunched his shoulders, then turned on Ana. "Are you drinking?"

Ana's green eyes flashed and the two of them glared at one another, each one refusing to cooperate. Spirit slipped away and Soul sat down, ordering a beer and offering it to Maka, who refused. Kid's scotch was forgotten in his hand, until finally Stein shook his head and walked away.

Ana slapped her hand down on the bar. "Round of shots." She said, her sweet and flirty voice from before replaced with a commanding snap. "Liz. Get over here."

"Now this is getting interesting." Liz appeared almost instantly with the others, and Ana counted. "Eight shots."

"I'm all set." Maka said.

"Seven then."

"Patty shouldn't drink." Liz put in, remembering her sister's Brooklyn days.

"Six." Ana waited until everyone had their drink and she raised her little glass in the air and smirked. "Cheers."

The glasses all clanged together and everyone tipped back their head, letting the alcohol flow down their throats. A few of them sputtered and Soul grinned.

"Did you all just flinch?" He shook his head." Not cool. I can drink all of you under the table."

The words hung in the air and Ana gestured at the bartender with one perfectly painted nail. "Another round."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tsubaki held her second shot with two fingers as if it would burn her.

"Yeah, it's fine." Ana waited until the six drinking had their shots in hand and held her glass up, the other clinking against it. Again they poured the shots into their mouths and Tsubaki coughed.

"I'm out." She shook her head and stepped back to stand with Maka.

"Black*Star is going to win!" Black*Star laughed loudly, kicking his feet around.

"Like hell you're going to outdrink me." Liz leaned forward. "Do you know where I come from?"

"It doesn't matter where you came from, all that matters is how cool you are now." Soul told her.

"You guys are all amateurs." Ana shook her head and gestured for another round, the five of them already slurring their speech a little bit. "Drink up."

"This is child's stuff." Liz shot her drink back and slammed the empty glass on the table at the same time as Ana, and the two girls leaned forward, inches from each other's faces while Patty cheered in the background.

"This is between you and me." Ana told her with an amused grin.

"That's the way I like it." Liz assured her, the two of them locking eyes as their fourth shot was placed in front of them.

Kid stared, waving away his shot. He was withdrawing. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with both Ana and Liz at the same time and he found himself drifting away from the drinking competition at hand, completely oblivious to Tsubaki running with Black*Star to the bathroom as he complained that he didn't feel so well.

"Soul you're done." Maka said as her partner knocked an empty glass off the table, requiring her to dart forward and catch it.

"Leave it to us." Liz tilted Ana's face up with a finger and Ana raised an eyebrow.

"One more." Ana told the bartender and the two girls kept eye contact as they clinked their glasses together for the final time and then tossed their heads back, slamming the glasses down in perfect unison. Kid gulped, not only were they startlingly close to one another, but they were moving in perfect symmetry as well. "Kid!"

Kid jumped as Ana called his name, sliding out of her seat. Her and Liz had wrapped an arm around each other and were laughing merrily.

"I fucking love this girl." Ana whispered, and the two girls turned and pecked each other on the lips before releasing each other and breaking down into giggles.

Kid looked around the party, and was surprised to find that no one was paying attention to their small group, but that was fine by him. It was more suited to be a private show in the end.

* * *

**I needed to warm up and this sort of happened. I don't know. **

**Girls kiss each other when they're drunk, it's a life fact. **


End file.
